


And make 'em all dance to it

by rightfullymine



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightfullymine/pseuds/rightfullymine
Summary: While she walks, the snow starts falling again so she unearths Jonas’ beanie from her purse and shoves it down her head.





	And make 'em all dance to it

Eva pushes the glass door open and gets out of her office building. Fuck, it’s cold out.

It’s that time of the year again where the whitest of snows covers every available surface of Oslo and she finds herself wearing between 9 to 12 items of clothing almost every day. The days are getting shorter too, and though it’s still light out now, by the time she stops at her house and makes her way to the skate park, it will be completely dark.

When she gets to the tram stop, the tram is there waiting. It is pretty crowded, what with the rush hour and everyone getting off of work and going home, but she manages to squeeze herself between two very serious businessmen and a young girl carrying a violin case.

The journey to her house is not long by tram and, lost in her thoughts, she nearly misses her stop. When she finally gets to her front door, a short walk from the tram stop later, her phone starts ringing. She tries to dig it out of her oversized purse but she only manages to drop a sip bottle and her house keys on the ground, and when she finally reaches her phone the caller has given up hope and hung up. Oh well, she will check the missed call later, she thinks, and opens the door.

The house is warm despite no one being home and smells like… Well, it smells like home. Like mornings spent out planting daisies in the backyard and like Jonas when he spends two hours in the kitchen making banana custard just because it’s her favourite and trying not to disturb her working over in the living room but still managing the be everything she can concentrate on.

She misses Josefine so much, is the first thought that comes to her mind when she steps foot into the house. Work has been incredibly busy these past few days and she hasn’t seen her in two days. She loves the work she does in the editorial staff of the magazine, she does, but sometimes the way she misses Josefine is like a burning ache in her chest, that will strike at odd moments and leave her breathless for a couple of minutes, making her question if her pretty office, her desk, her drafts and meetings, if all of it is worth it. Usually, it’s a couple of moments before she calms down and realises that no, Josefine is not with her, but she’s safe, warm and happy someplace else. Like right now, for example. Josefine is with Isak and Sana and she’ll see her soon enough.

Eva shrugs off her maroon coat and yellow scarf and makes her way to their bedroom. The bed is, shockingly, unmade and clothes are strewn all over the floor. Hers mostly, but Jonas’ too, and some of Isak’s, as those two haven’t stopped wearing each other’s clothes even after all these years.

She goes to the adjoining bathroom and starts brushing her hair in an attempt to give it some semblance of order. It’s gotten as long as it used to be when she was in school and she will never admit to it when Noora – sweet Noora, who knows her like the back of her own hand - teases her about it, but she can’t get enough of the way Jonas looks at her sometimes when he’s lost in thought and unexpectedly gets a glimpse of her long auburn locks, like for a second they are not in this house, but staring at each other across someone else’s living room, a million years ago, in someone else’s house, while the stereo plays some Kygo shit.

While she’s handling the brush, her phone pings with a new message. It’s Jonas, asking where she is and how long she is going to be. She quickly replies that she’s on her way before she dismisses the brush – not much to do with her hair if it’s going to get messed up again in the open air -, puts her coat back on and she’s back in the street in a matter of minutes.

Jonas, Isak and some of their friends are all currently at the skate park. Jonas and his skater gang got asked by the city council to perform with their skateboards in the park to raise money for the rehabilitation of some of Oslo’s poorer suburbs and Jonas jumped at the chance to do something _truly good, Eva!_ for the community. Of course, his friends wouldn’t miss a chance to cheer him on, or alternately mock him for eternity when he inevitably crashes to the ground, and Sana told her this morning that her brother and his friends will probably make an appearance too.

While she walks, the snow starts falling again so she unearths Jonas’ beanie from her purse and shoves it down her head.

When she gets to the skate park, she lingers at the entrance for a bit. She means to look around and assess where her friends are to join them but, by chance, _inevitably_ , her eyes fall on Jonas, on the other side of the park. He is talking to a couple of his friends she recognises from the skater gang and his back is to her. She looks at him, and keeps looking and can’t really believe what this man, this man wearing the red windcheater that Magnus gave him for Christmas last year and his second favourite beanie, the yellow one he’s had since high school, what this man means to her. How long he’s been by her side, how much they have loved each other. Deeply, desperately but tenderly too, and oh so patiently, for so long now. Can’t believe how in the beginning it felt like this yearning she had for him would surely consume her, until nothing would be left of her, for him or for herself. How it never did burn out. Instead it has grown and changed and evolved with time. It’s become a fire now, raging so strongly she can’t possibly imagine it ever being put out.

She looks at him and sees the boy who was ashamed to tell her he smoked weed in school and the man that leaves the warmth of their bed at 3 in the morning when Isak calls him because Even is having an especially brutal manic episode and he can hear it in Isak’s voice that he _needs_ his help. The man who cried in her arms for hours when he lost the council elections and the man that insists on having milk and cereal in bed for dinner on Sunday evenings.

Jonas must feel eyes on him because he turns around and spots her at the other side of the park, frozen in place. He swipes a curl from his eyes, gives her a radiant smile. She smiles back and can’t help ducking her head to hide her blush, even though she knows he knows it’s there.

He suddenly moves his gaze to her right and when she follows it she only has a split second to see a flurry of scarf and mittens shouting, “Mamaaaaaaaa! Mamaaaaaaaa!” at the top of her lungs and careening towards her before a bundle of tiny human crashes into her legs.

She crouches to the toddler’s level and takes Josefine in her arms. With all the wool the toddler is wearing, Eva can barely see her eyes and cheeks but she brings Josefine to her chest, as she’s done a million times, and whispers, “Hey baby!”

“Mama, I was on da skate today!” she shouts excitedly, moving her tiny arms around and getting her own hair tangled with Eva’s. It’s the exact same colour and texture and not even Jonas, who knows his girls better than he knows himself, could tell whose hair is which.

Eva smiles and squeezes the baby even tighter. “Did you, now? Did papa help you?”

In the embrace they’re in, she can smell on Josefine the baby shampoo that Jonas no doubt used for their daughter’s bath this morning and she wishes so madly she could have been there with them that a wave of tears makes its way to her eyes, but she’s quick to swallow them back. Motherhood has made an emotional mess of her, she is reminded.

Josefine scrunches her face and shakes her head no vigorously, “ _Nei_ , was only me, mama! I skate fast like the wind!”

Eva laughs again, marvels at the vocabulary of her one-and-a-half-year-old daughter. Now that both she and Jonas are back to work after their maternity and paternity leaves, Josefine has been spending a lot of time with their friends. Isak loves to borrow her for entire days when he’s got time off work and Noora babysits for Eva and Jonas every chance she gets. The result is that Josefine has a weird obsession with cardamom and proudly says _nei_ every two words.

Eva adjusts Josefine on her hip and tries to look over her shoulder to spot Isak and the rest of the gang. People are starting to fill the seats available and the show is bound to begin soon.

“Have you been good to uncle Isak, _skatten min_?” asks Eva. She spots Sana’s headscarf in the crowd and makes her way over to her friends.

“Have been so good, Mama. Me and uncle Isak made a snowman really big and sent a photo to uncle Even and he say it’s taller than him! Can you believe?”

“Oh wow, it must be huge, this snowman of yours!” exclaims Eva, and makes a very impressed face. Josefine mirrors it involuntarily, then places her chubby hands on Eva’s cheeks and giggles like crazy. If there is one thing Eva loves more than nearly anything on this earth, it’s when she and Josefine get silly together. Which, admittedly, is every time mother and daughter are together.

Still carrying Josefine, Eva makes her way to her friends and plops down in the seat between Isak and Sana. “Halla, guys!” she greets, and Isak opens his arms to give her a hug.

“Hey, girl,” replies Sana and they too share a hug. “How was work?”

Josefine has had enough of her mother’s embrace and squirms to be let free. Eva lets her go and follows Josefine with her gaze as she approaches a woman with a dog a couple of seats away from them. The toddler is going through a phase where she is obsessed with _doggies_ and has seemingly made it her mission to pet every dog that crosses her path.

“Busy as all hell,” complains Eva, still keeping an eye on Josefine. “We have a bunch of deadlines approaching and I’ve barely set foot in my house in 3 days!”

“I could tell from the state your living room was in when I picked Josi up this morning,” teases Isak, and laughs at Eva. She scoffs and replies indignantly, “are you really in a position to critique the state of my house, Mr Even-does-my-laundry-otherwise-I’d-be-lost?”

Sana laughs good-heartedly and Isak has the decency to look sheepish. If Even was here, he would go to his husband’s aid and say he doesn’t mind the laundry if he gets to keep Isak _for all eternity_ , so Eva reckons it’s a good thing he’s away on a business trip to London. These two can be awfully cheesy.

Isak retaliates, “At the age of nearly 2, your daughter is an already better skater than you ever were.”

Eva tries to look offended but eventually can’t help but beam, “Well, I’m not the skater’s daughter, am I? She has a genetic advantage.”

The streetlights in the park start dimming and the music comes on from a hidden sound system. Eva calls Josefine back to her and the little girl comes wobbling, climbs into her mother’s lap and rests her head on Eva’s chest. Isak next to her strokes the baby’s back sweetly and him and Eva share a knowing, fond look before Eva moves her attention to the skaters in the arena. Jonas is ready to get on his skate, shrugs his shoulders and looks in their direction.

Eva points a finger to him and says to Josefine “That’s Papa, over there.”

Josefine claps her hands excitedly, waves to Jonas and blows him a very wet kiss, shouting, “Papa I’m here, Papaa!”

A couple of people turn around at the sound of her shouting and Jonas is too far away for Eva to hear his laugh but she can read it on his face, anyway. And she would be blind to miss the beaming smile that spreads on his lips.

The toddler sighs happily, leans back against her mother, and with a dreamy look on her pretty face exclaims, “I think Papa is my favourite person in the world!”

Eva and Sana laugh out loud while Isak snickers, “I wonder where she heard that from.”

When the show begins, everyone in the park falls quiet. The skaters skate up and down the slopes, performing numbers of very complicated tricks. The crowd oohs and aahs accordingly and the show seems to be a success. Jonas is smooth on his skate and only falls off once, when the skateboard slips from under him and he ends up on the concrete. Eva knows he’ll have a brand new scratch to show for it tonight and she will press her cool hand against this one, and lick it better, like she’s done for every single one of his bruises, in bed in the quiet of the night, when worries about parenthood and their jobs, Vilde’s health and his sister’s doomed relationship keep them from sleeping and stroking each other’s flesh is the only conceivable remedy.

When the performance is over and the streetlights are back on, the group makes their way down to the slopes. They meet Elias, Yousef and the others on their way and everyone greets one another warmly, trading hugs and giving kisses. Josefine, as usual, is the centre of attention and gets passed around among the boys. By the time they reach the skaters, Magnus – who she hadn’t realised was there before– is handing over a very impatient Josefine to her dad, who lifts her up and showers her with kisses. Being in her father’s arms is clearly the highlight of Josefine’s day, surpassing the gigantic snowman of the afternoon, and Eva can hear her giggles even from a distance, while she says hello to a couple of Jonas’ skater friends who have approached her.

She makes small talk with them and Sana for a while, talking about the performance and the impact it’s going to have on the community, when her phone pings.

J: _Doesn’t_ _the star of the show deserve a kiss hello?_

She raises her head from her phone, finds Jonas with her eyes and sends him a cheeky grin. He might have a _very serious job_ in the mayor’s office and all, but he still sends her idiotic texts even when they are a couple of feet away.

She excuses herself from the conversation and makes her way to him. She makes sure to locate Josefine before anything else, and finds her fast asleep on Isak’s shoulder, while he is in an apparently very animated conversation with Even’s old friends over the merits of a new camera Elias has bought recently.

When she gets to Jonas, she doesn’t waste any time, puts her hands on his built chest and leans in for a kiss. He keeps it sweet at first but she won’t have any of that and plunges her tongue in his mouth. She has barely seen him in two days and she figures their friends have seen them in much more compromising situations. Jonas catches up quickly, plants one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek and kisses her in a way that never fails to make her moan.

She smiles against his mouth and backs away to catch her breath. The grin on his face is brighter than the sun.

“So, how did I do?” he asks.

She pretends to think about it for a second, “Well, your backside flip can definitely use some practice and you’re nowhere near the kind of skate magic that is Ina, for example…”

She can’t finish her sentence because he cuts her off with a hungry kiss that makes her weak in the knees. After, she rests her forehead against his, all teasing forgotten, and smiles her Jonas smile, that one that says, _I’m so in love I think I’m going to burst_.

“Tomorrow, you, me and Josefine are cleaning the house. I won’t have your buddy holding himself superior on house-cleaning matters.”


End file.
